fireworks or comets
by civillove
Summary: Seb and Blaine taking their kid (or kids) to see the fireworks only to have them be scared of the noise. (This is linked to my seblaine!daddies verse, you don't have to read Super Sweet to read this though. It can stand alone.)


Fireworks or Comets?

sophisticatedloserchick prompted: Seb and Blaine taking their kid (or kids) to see the fireworks only to have them be scared of the noise. (This is linked to my seblaine!daddies verse, you don't have to read Super Sweet to read this though. It can stand alone.)

words: 4,136

notes: thanks to my beta and seb, dasgaybleins for catching all of my fucking tensing mistakes

Sebastian had always been a planner; that was one of the things that Blaine always liked best about him. Being punctual and well prepared himself, he could always appreciate someone who was dedicated to being organized.

Although it sometimes looked like Sebastian was sporadic with some of his choices, most of the time they were planned. Even though all those trips to Scandals back when the pair went to Dalton looked spontaneous, they actually weren't. Sebastian knew how to plan to get what he wanted—every night that he had went out was because he knew when the seedy bar would be filled with the most decent (well, as decent as Scandals could get) looking men and with a particular bartender who had a thing for him and would give him free drinks. He planned when to show up and how long he had to stay for a round of free beer and a halfway acceptable blowjob in one of the bathroom stalls.

It had been the same for any Warbler practice too. As co-captain and leader of choreography, ("_We need to learn how to do more than flirty spins and jumping on furniture, Blaine._") Sebastian knew just how to schedule their practices and how to always place Thad in the back because he stepped on people's toes and patience wasn't one of his strongest suits.

Even as they grew older, the planning side of Sebastian was something that had never changed. When their wedding date had been decided he instantly mapped out things on a calendar; flowers, cake tastings, venue shopping, tux fittings, dinners and caterers and rehearsals. All of it, scheduled and penciled in. Blaine had actually been really grateful for his fiancé's odd gift of scheduling, because without it they would have had a rough time making sure everything was perfect for their day. And it had been. They hadn't even needed to hire a wedding planner.

He just got used to the fact that if Sebastian wanted something, he was going to get it—it was a striking characteristic that had attracted Blaine right from the start…even if he had tried to deny it more than once. He could still see the faint light green amusement in Sebastian's eyes when they first met each other, memories vibrating against his eardrums as he heard the smoothness of his voice as he crooned out the opening lines of a song in Warbler fashion to greet him. He still felt the nervousness bubble in his stomach, his cheeks flushing with a flustered pink upon talking to him, the shyness that threatened to overtake him—a guy had never given him a reason to be shy before; Blaine's once confident bravado buckling like melting ice.

So when he heard there was a fourth of July firework production in Central Park this year, limited space available depending on where it was and a 'first come, first serve' basis…he knew Sebastian would be on top of that like it was their wedding all over again.

But ironically, the universe wasn't always as kind with giving Sebastian Smythe everything he wanted…and the pair with a sleeping four year old in the back seat were currently stuck in Independence Day traffic. The fireworks started at ten PM sharp and he kept glancing at the dash, the red numbers glowing tauntingly at his husband that they were going to be late.

"Babe," He said gently, looking over at Sebastian who was behind the wheel. His knuckles were white from squeezing the steering wheel so hard. "You know, if we don't see these fireworks, it's not the end of the world."

"Unless that pessimism is contributing to moving us faster in this traffic, I don't want to hear it Blaine."

He couldn't help but smirk, shaking his head as he glanced back at Luci who was fast asleep. It was sort of his fault that they were late and trying to reach Central Park as the dashboard clock changed to 9:57. They had gone over to Kurt's, who was throwing a huge backyard barbeque, inviting his friends and co-workers from Vogue. It had been a really nice get together, he had gotten to see Rachel and spend time with Kurt, whose boyfriend was apparently planning a trip to Germany. Finn and Rachel had a son now, Oscar, who played really nicely with Luci (even after Sebastian had told her it was okay to put sand in the boy's hair). Kurt had tried to get them to stay after everyone else had left to really catch up but Luci had missed her nap and was tired, getting fussy even though Sebastian usually had his ways of calming her down. Not even piggy back rides or the promise of ice cream before bed had stopped the sleepy tears and pouting, so with regards they had to go with promises (at least from Blaine) that they'd do this again and soon.

"We could have stayed at Kurt's; he has a deck that could have probably seen the fireworks."

Sebastian snorted as he looked into his rearview mirror before switching lanes. "Right, just what I want to do…spend some extra time with Hummel."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "He has a boyfriend now, Sebastian."

"Which ironically doesn't stop him from staring at your ass, mesmerized, like there's an advertisement about a scarf sale."

He blushed a hefty pink from the back of his neck to his cheekbones; luckily the darkness of the car muted most of it. That and Sebastian had his attention fixed on the road.

"He's harmless."

Sebastian smiled slowly, turning his head to give him this look that made Blaine's stomach flutter, the organ damn near ending up in his throat. "I don't know if I can really take your word on that, Killer. I seem to remember you saying the same thing about me once upon a time."

Blaine laughed, leaning over to kiss Sebastian's cheek. "Well, I turned out to be right in the long run. You _are_ pretty harmless with your Friday nights wrapped up with your daughter watching Disney movies or your famous Crepe Sundays when we don't take Luci to the park, Mr. Mom." He teased.

Sebastian huffed, muttering something about how he could totally _be_ dangerous or something given the chance, to which Blaine just laughed.

When the clock read 9:59 Sebastian jerked the car to the right as he saw a parking spot open up, nearly running over someone on their bike who glared and flipped him the finger. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, glancing out the passenger side window.

"Uh, the wheel's up on the curb."

"Told you I could be dangerous." Sebastian took the keys out of the ignition.

Blaine snorted. "Yeah to our car," He patted his shoulder. "Good job, honey, I'm so proud of you. Also…you do realize we're still a few blocks away from Central Park, right?"

"Hope you have your walking shoes on." Sebastian grumbled and then glanced back at Luci. "It's better than sitting in traffic!" He exclaimed when he saw Blaine's almost frustrated expression.

"Fine, whatever, you're carrying Luci."

Sebastian put his hands up in defeat as he got out of the car, closing the door before going to the trunk to get out a few blankets. Blaine sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt, turning and leaning over the middle console to start undoing Luci's car seat.

"Baby, come on. Wake up." He rubbed her tummy gently, the four year old stirring in her seat.

She raised her fists up to rub her eyes, Blaine smirking softly as he had to push a few dark curls off her forehead before she gave him her attention.

"Seepy daddy."

"I know dino, but your Pa Pa is going a little bit nuts over these fireworks so we're going to go to the park before we head home okay?"

Luci huffed, squeezing her stuffed cat. "Pa Pa peanuts?"

Blaine nodded, amused that 'nuts' was the only thing she seemed to get out of what he said. "Yeah, he's peanuts alright." He muttered, glancing over as Sebastian rounded the car with two big blankets in his arms, fumbling to open Luci's door.

"Thank you for being useful." Sebastian quirked as he got out of the car and shut his door. The material of the blankets nearly suffocated him as the taller shoved them into his arms.

He grunted as he tried to balance them in his arms as Sebastian leaned down and smiled at their daughter.

"Ready?" He asked, opening his arms up for her to crawl into them. He made a swooshing noise as he pulled her from the car, making her giggle before he closed the door with his foot. He made sure she had a tight hold on her cat stuffed animal as they started their walk.

"You know…we could forget all about this and take Luci home…put her to bed and have some alone time. It's been a while and I know how much you've been wanting… your _back_ rubbed." Blaine suggested, smiling up at Sebastian as Luci rested her head on his shoulder.

Sebastian glanced over at Blaine, raising his eyebrows. "Oh really."

He hummed, running his fingers down the bulge in the blanket, Sebastian's eyes zeroing in for a second before glancing back to where he was walking.

"I mean, your back is very important to me. I'd probably be willing to rub your back pretty _thoroughly_…as long as you wanted." Blaine smiled slowly, his stomach flipping with the idea.

Sebastian smirked softly and _God_, he was so certain he had him until—"I know what you're doing and nice try Anderson. I'm dedicated to this now."

"Oh, is _that_ what this is?" Blaine rolled his eyes but couldn't help but laugh, trying to watch where he was walking as the blankets obscured his vision.

"You'd think you'd be proud of me, I'm trying to get us into one of the best seats in the city to see the fireworks." Sebastian huffed, rounding a corner and almost losing Blaine in a crowd of teenagers with flashing stripes and stars top hats.

"There's always next year." Blaine pointed out at the same time that Luci yelled 'peanuts!'.

Sebastian's head snapped down to look at her, her eyes fixed on Blaine as she put her hands to her mouth and giggled. Blaine snorted, trying to hide his smile in the blankets in his arms.

"Thank you both for your unwavering support." Sebastian commented dryly, trying to hide the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

00o0o0o0

Blaine bit his lip on 'I told you so' when they manage to get to Central Park, the grass area that is roped off for the fireworks event is jammed pack with people in chairs and on blankets. He thought that there was a pretty good chance that they'd turn back around to go to the car but his husband was _relentless_. He honestly tried to name the times in his head that he thought that was a good thing as he pulled them through the crowd. They switched armfuls about halfway through the grass, Sebastian gently passing over Luci as he grabbed the blankets. Blaine smiled down at her, fixing her jean overall dress that has tiny American flags all over it.

The firework show must be delayed by a few minutes because from what he can tell from his internal clock that it has to be a little bit past ten. People in the grass are harping at the lateness and the fact that they keep walking over their blankets or in front of their chairs.

"Sebastian…" Blaine warned as the taller scoped out an area, seeing an old woman with a cane heading to the same spot, her family close behind.

"Excuse me, young man but…we were heading to this spot." The old woman's voice was kind but her eyes bored holes into the back of Sebastian's head.

Sebastian scoffed, stepping on the blanket with some sort of emphasis and Blaine rolled his eyes because, God, _here we go. _

"Good for you, granny. But we got here first."

She looked up at Blaine with an insulted gaze, to which he could only smile weakly in response. "Hi?" He offered.

A man stepped up behind the old woman, putting his hands on her shoulders, no doubt her son probably. He looked like he was about to tell Sebastian off but then saw Luci in Blaine's arms and thought better of it. Though it didn't stop him from glaring at them and pulling his mother away as the rest of his family went to locate another spot.

"_These_ people are what's wrong with this country." He muttered roughly in passing, Blaine swallowing before passing Luci to Sebastian as he sat on the blanket. He didn't need to guess what 'kind' of people the man was referring to in disrespect as he sat down next to his husband.

He sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his curls as he watched Luci sit between them, taking off her sandals and completely obvious to the hostility going on around her.

"Free country." Sebastian snapped at the guy's retreating and Blaine was ironically amused by the relevance of his words. "Big, free, gay country." He rolled his eyes, the shorter smirking softly before pressing a kiss to his cheek and rubbed his knee.

"We got a spot, are you satisfied?" Blaine asked, looking up as the first round of fireworks went off. The black sky bled with bright colors of blue and white.

"I know you're into my effective planning skills, B." Sebastian teased, turning his head to nuzzle against Blaine's cheek. He kissed down his jaw, wrapping an arm around his waist to tug him closer. Blaine laughed, the heat from his breath brushing against Sebastian's neck.

"Yeah, if by effective you mean five minutes late and assaulting old ladies—" Sebastian cut off his words with a kiss, his fingers lazily stroking the back of Blaine's neck. It was quick and soft but tender in a way that made shivers run up his spine, his stomach warm and heavy with a sensation that could only be described as affection and love.

Blaine hummed, stealing one more kiss before turning his attention to the fireworks, bright and loud against the sky. He glanced down at Luci, who was tugging at the end of her dress, her frown getting deeper on her face as the fireworks continued to go off. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she stood up and shuffled between them, stepping on Blaine's thighs as she worked her way onto his lap.

"Whoa, hey." He ran a hand through her curly hair, held back by a big red bow.

"I don like these daddy." She buried her face into his shoulder, little hands fisting his shirt.

"No?" Blaine asked, glancing at Sebastian before prying her hands off his shirt. He tried to pull her back so he could look at her face. "Why not?"

She jumped as a round of sparklers went off, the sound much different from regular fireworks. It was sharp and crackled against the sky, the echo settling against their chests from the semi-close proximity. Her eyes widened as more sparklers went off and then filled with tears.

"Daddy," Her lower lip wobbled, "Staaared."

"Aw, sweetheart." He said softly, pulling Luci into his chest and nudging Sebastian with his elbow.

The taller finally seemed to realize something was going on because his eyes filled with concern as he looked over at Blaine holding Luci, trying to rock her in a comforting embrace.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked over the noise, turning his body to face them. He leaned forward and pressed a few kisses to the back of Luci's head and rested his hand on Blaine's arm that was wrapped around their daughter.

"She doesn't like the noise." Blaine said, his heart constricting as Luci's body started to shake with sobs.

"Tis the combets!" She wailed into Blaine's shoulder, her words misshapen even more than usual as she tried to talk around crying. The shorter looked up at his husband with confusion.

"What?" Sebastian asked, trying to pull Luci back from Blaine's chest. The separation seemed to cause her to go deeper into hysterics and his eyes widened.

"No, wan daddy." Luci screamed, Blaine wincing at the sound. He glanced around at people around them but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. He bounced her gently on his lap, trying to get her to settle.

"I'm right here dino, I'm not going anywhere." He murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Acorn, what did you say about…'combets'?" Sebastian asked tenderly, trying to tuck some of her hair behind her ear as it stuck to her cheeks from the tear tracks.

Luci hiccupped, her chest heaving as she squeezed the life out of her stuffed cat. "Th-the soubds, the combets hurt the dinoswayers."

Blaine's eyes lit up with understanding, looking over at his husband as he drew her back into his chest, hugging her tightly. "Have you been letting her watch the Discovery Channel again?"

Sebastian smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "There…might have been a program about what really killed the dinosaurs on the other day?"

"Sebastian." Blaine scolded, shaking his head. He sighed and reached for her sandals. "Come on, we have to go."

He expected Sebastian to nod and get up right away, he knew he hated to see their daughter scared or in pain as much as he did but…to his surprise he sort of just sat there, staring at him. Blaine stared right on back with a 'what' expression.

"I am not giving up this spot Blaine Anderson, I almost ran over a homophobic grandmother with a blanket trying to get it."

His mouth fell open and he swatted him in his chest. "We are not sitting here traumatizing our daughter with how the dinosaurs died over a spot."

"A _perfect_ spot."

Blaine groaned, getting up, quickly moving to get out of the park. He knew Sebastian would gather the blankets and follow him; it was only a matter of time. But he was not sitting there a moment longer with a sobbing Luci in his arms.

When he got back to the car, Sebastian hot on his heels, he tried to maneuver her in his arms to put her sandals back on. The taller popped the trunk to put the blankets back inside before rounding to where Blaine was to help. He took the sandals from him and slipped them on her feet before Blaine kneeled to set Luci down on the cement.

"Okay baby," He said softly, fixing the wrinkles in her dress. "It's okay; we're going to go home."

Luci sniffled and rubbed at her eyes with her fists, her lower lip still wobbling as she looked up at Sebastian. "Pa Pa… the dinoswayers."

Sebastian kneeled down on one leg next to Blaine and smiled softly, reaching his hand out to cup her face to run his thumb over her cheek. "Luci, I promise you the dinosaurs are just fine."

"Buuu…" She trailed off, looking confused. "The combets."

"Okay, uhm," Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck. "Luci, comets and fireworks are two different things." He drew her close, turning her body around to face the direction of Central Park. Blaine turned his head and licked his lips; he could see the hints of fireworks behind trees and buildings, the sound muted by their distance.

"See?" He asked her, sneaking a kiss to the side of her head as he rubbed her back. "Fireworks are fun, they can be loud but they're bright and have different shapes and colors…dinosaurs would have totally liked them." He said with a tender tone to his voice, Blaine smiling softly at the two of them.

Luci hummed softly, not entirely sure if she was satisfied by what her Pa Pa was saying but then nodded her head, turning to burrow her face into Sebastian's chest. He smirked and scooped her up, squeezing her before lifting her into his arms and spinning in a circle. She giggled and kicked her feet, squealing.

"Daddy look!"

"I see you." Blaine chuckled, glad that her tears were quickly forgotten as Sebastian brought her into his chest again. He sighed, "Let's go home."

Sebastian nodded, unlocking the car to strap Luci up in her car seat before closing the back seat door. He ran his hands over his face, rolling his eyes as Blaine smirked in his direction. He leaned in for a kiss, running the tip of his nose lightly along the shorter's cheekbone.

"I don't know what you're smirking about, the program also talked about a theory about an ice age destroying the dinosaurs too so…good luck when winter rolls around."

0o0o0o0o0

Sebastian gave her too much chocolate when they came home, but Blaine could tell that he felt guilty about how hard she was crying at the park so he let it go. Around eleven thirty, when they built a fort in their living room made out of chairs and sheets, they were regretting that decision. Blaine watched Luci closely as she ran around the room in her dinosaur pajamas, making rawring noises while Sebastian tied corners of sheets down to the legs of the chairs. He made an alarmed noise as she jumped onto the couch, the force of her bounce nearly knocking her off the furniture and into the coffee table.

"Hey, no standing on the couch." Blaine scolded, getting up from his position on the floor to scoop her up into his arms.

"Aw, Blaine, that's no fun…no one ever told you you weren't allowed to stand on furniture...let alone dance on it." Sebastian said with a smile around his words; he didn't look up to say it, his concentration on finishing the blanket fort.

He rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at his daughter, attacking her stomach with kisses and making her squeal while Sebastian put the finishing touches on the fort. Jurassic Park was playing in the background as Blaine set Luci down, patting her butt to go into their bedroom to retrieve some pillows. She ran off to do so as Blaine kneeled and crawled back over to where Sebastian was hunching under the blanket fort, organizing the pillows and blankets they already had underneath there to spend the night comfortably.

Luckily the sugar high didn't last as long as Blaine thought it would, the minute Luci brought back the pillows and organized herself onto Sebastian's chest as everyone laid down she was out like a light.

"_Jurassic Park_ probably isn't the best movie to show a four year old." Blaine muttered, lying on his stomach and speaking into Sebastian's shoulder as the taller lies on his back.

Sebastian breathed out a 'hmm' noise, running his hand down Luci's back as she rested against his chest, her little body moving up and down as he breathed. "She's not even watching it anyways." He commented, smiling down at her.

Blaine leaned up onto his elbows, kissing Sebastian's head, dipping his nose into his hair and breathing in. He closed his eyes a moment, his fingers rubbing the bones of his knuckles as he settles his palm onto the hand that's resting on Luci's back.

"I love you." He whispered, Sebastian tilting his head up to smile. Blaine pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love both of you," Sebastian agreed, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's, trying not to jostle Luci. "Very much."

Blaine grinned and pulled up the blankets over the two of them, glancing at the TV a minute to watch the T-rex on the screen. He rested his chin on Sebastian's shoulder, peppering kisses along his jaw every so often absentmindedly.

"And what did we learn today?" He asked, smirking.

He could feel Sebastian roll his eyes even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah, _yeah_, that sometimes unplanned things are just as great as the planned ones."

"And that I'm usually right." Blaine said right after him, not skipping a beat.

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah and something called the Dino Mafia were really the ones responsible for killing the dinosaurs."

"I'm sure they made the dinos an offer that they couldn't refuse." Blaine smiles slowly and Sebastian successfully wakes up Luci with laughing too hard.


End file.
